Love Through Letters
by IrrevocablyInLoveWithTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward are both seniors from two different schools and states who are thrown together by a school project. Can you fall in love with out ever meeting? And if so, will it last? There is only one way to find out. Cannon Pairings AH slightly OOC
1. Life Changing

**A/N: **This is my first Bell, Edward fanfic so please bear with me. Everyone is human in this story. This idea may be crazy but I think it is just crazy enough to work. For now this is rated T but I might change it to M, I am not sure yet. Please review!

Oh yeah and remember Twilight = Not Mine

**Life Changing**

"Bella wake up! Its the first day of our senior year and we don't want to be late." Ugh damn Alice and being a morning person. With a sister like her who needs an alarm clock.

I rolled over to the bright shining red of my clock. "What the hell Alice it's only 5:30! I could sleep for another hour and we would still be early." Before I could pull the blankets over my head and go back to sleep she yanked them off my bed.

"No silly it's our senior year, we have to look extra good. So all the boys will be drooling over us years after we are gone. Now go get in the shower, Rose just finished.

She gave me her famous Alice pout that no one can refuse. "Fine I am getting up!" I quickly stumbled out of bed and walked blindly into the bathroom. I had no intentions of opening my eyes until I bumped into something or rather someone. "Oh, Good morning Rose, sorry about that." I mumbled incoherently.

Rose just smiled and giggled. "It's ok klutzy Bella, I am used to it after 17 years. Sorry about Alice, I tried to give you as long as I could, she wanted to get you up at 4:30."

"Thanks Rose your the best! Well I better get in the shower so the torture known as Bella Barbie can begin." She let out a small sympathetic chuckle as I made my way into the bathroom. Within seconds I was letting the almost scolding water wash away all my tensions. So naturally my mind started racing, hot showers always make me think. I love Alice to pieces but if she thinks I am waking up at 5:30 every morning boy is she wrong.

Alice is my twin sister and I use that word as loosely as possible, we are fraternal. We share the same birthday but that is were the similarities end. Alice Mary Swan is 5 foot nothing with short spiky black-brown hair and deep brown eyes. She has very fair skin which only helps even more in accentuating her beauty when paired with her dark features. Alice is what we call a pixie, a tiny little bundle of energy and by tiny I mean 105 lbs, if that. Her structure only results in her being even more gracefully than should be humanly possible.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, on the other hand am 5 foot 4 inches with long mahogany hair and muddy brown eyes. My skin is pale, too pale even for living in the sunless town of Forks, Washington. I have an average frame, not athletic nor fat, just a healthy 115lbs. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I am the biggest klutz ever. While Alice could hike in stilettos, I can barely walk in sneakers with out falling.

Not only do we look nothing alike we act nothing alike. I enjoy being by myself reading, writing and just listening to music. Alice however loves being the center of attention and is always singing, dancing or shopping. Don't get me wrong though she is one of my best friends. I have two and the three of us are inseparable.

My other best friend is Rosalie Ann Swan she is also a senior, two days older than us and our cousin whom lives with us. Her mother died while giving birth to her and her father was a dead beat so our parents adopted her. Rose is taller then Alice and I by a long shot, 5 foot 8 inches. She has long flowing blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is the type of girl that every girl wishes to be and every guy wishes to get with. She isn't just gorgeous though she is also smart, funny and really easy going which makes you feel even more plain standing next to her. Rose is a happy medium between Alice and I, she keeps us grounded. While she loves shopping she also enjoys reading and just chilling at home. Unlike us though, her all time favorite hobby is working with cars.

"Bella come on you have been in there for 20 minutes." See I told you hot showers make me lose all my senses. Quickly I turned off the water, jumped out of the shower and started drying off. Within minutes I was walking into the huge room, more like a loft, that we all share to find an angry pixie sitting on my bed.

"Sorry Alice, I was just thinking of how much fun this year will be with all the parties and shopping. I guess I lost track of time." I slowly watched as her smile reappeared at the mention of shopping. I knew I would regret that statement later but I was too tired to care now.

"I know I am so excited too! Sorry for yelling at you I just thought you were trying to get out of hair and make up." If she only knew.

"Nope, I promised you that you could have full reign on the first day of school just don't get used to it." I glared at her to let her know that I may be doing this but I don't like it.

"Ugh! Why can't you be more girly? Just get dressed already. She started tapping her watch with her fingers, jeez she is so impatient sometimes. Slowly I made my way to the bed to see what absurd outfit I would be put in. Surprisingly I loved it. Alice must have noticed the pleased look on my face. "Well duh, of course you like it, after all I picked it out. Now hurry up!" Leave it to Alice.

The outfit was a gray, low cut, not too revealing sweater dress and black capri leggings with black and gray stripped ballet flats. It was so comfy and yes I admit, really cute. I made my way over to the vanity and plopped down. "Ok, lets get this over with." It only took Alice a millisecond to get started. Thirty minutes later my hair was hanging in loose curls around my face and my eyes had a light smoky look to them. Other than lip gloss that was the only make-up she put on me and I was really happy. "Well I have to give it to you Alice I actually look half way decent."

"What? You look hot now shut up and lets go eat." It wasn't until we were all seated at the table eating cereal that I noticed Alice and Rose's outfits.

"Um, guys aren't we a little old to still be wearing matching outfits?" They were wearing the same thing as me the only difference was Alice's green sweater and shoes and Rose's red ones. Rose just laughed and nodded her head in Alice's direction. Of course it was her idea.

"What? It's not my fault that it is the perfect first day of school outfit for all of us. Just be glad they aren't the same color." Whatever, it was too early to argue with Alice.

"So Rose where is Charlie?" Charlie was our dad, the only parent any of us had left. Our mother passed away when we were 6 from a fatal case of food poisoning. Of course we sued the restaurant and ended up with a huge sum of money but that didn't matter to me. My mother was taken away from me and know about of money could bring her back. Anyways Charlie is the Chief of Police and works hard to give us everything we need. He doesn't have to though, with the settlement, we are pretty much set for life.

"The station called him in early." Normailly I would worry about someone working that many hard, long hours but Charlie loves his job. Rose once again interupted my thoughts. "Well let's go, don't want to miss all the ugly guys checking us out on the first day back." I loved Rose and her sense of humor.

**

Twenty minutes later we were pulling up to Fork's High School in my green Volkswagen beetle. Yes its a girly car and I love it. Of course Rose was right, all eyes turned to us as soon as we got out of the car. We ignored them as always and made our way to History, first of the many classes we had together. The morning flew by with the teachers giving us the same first day of school lesson as every other year. Then again this is Forks, the town that knows no change.

Lunch was the same as last year, us sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria by ourselves. It may not seem like it but we are actually really popular. Everyone knows us and wants to be best friends with us. We are friendly with them of course but we tend to just stick to ourselves, less drama that way.

Before I knew it, we were walking into our last class of the day, English. Heading to the three empty seats in the back of the class, Alice stopped and started jumping up and down. Rose and I just nervously stared at her. "Um, Alice are you ok?" I was worried.

"Yes silly I am perfect. I just got a feeling that something life changing is going to happen soon." Alice has always got these crazy feelings. The crazy part though is that they actually always come true. Rose and I burst into a fit of giggles as we dragged Alice to her seat. She folded her arms and glared at us. "Laugh all you want, you'll be thanking me later, you'll see."

"Sure thing Alice." We both said in unison as Mrs. Lucas entered the room. The class instantly went quiet, everyone knew she was a no nonsense teacher.

"Good afternoon and welcome back! I trust everyone had an enjoyable and safe summer. You are seniors now so I refuse to go over the rules of the class as they should be engraved in your brains by now." See what I mean. "Well then let's get started, shall we?" The class started to moan, who ever heard of actual work on the first day. I however loved it, English was by far my favorite subject.

"Now, now enough complaining." Quiet quickly filled the air. "This year we have decided to do something different for your final project. Instead of a research paper you will be doing a biography. Before you start your whining please allow me to finish. Principal Lee's brother-in-law is the principal of Lawrence High School In Illinois. Both school boards have gotten together and decided that this would be a creative and eye opening learning experience. One student from each school has been paired up and the two of you will write you biographies on each other. You will start off getting to know each other through letters which will be graded so remember to use proper format. After you have each written 10 letters you will be able to use email as a quicker means of communication." She stopped to take a breathe and then started up just again just as fast.

"However you will still need 20 letters to turn in with your report at the end of the year. The biographies will be due in May, the Friday before Prom seeing as the seniors of Lawrence High will also be having their prom here with us. That is when you will be able to come face to face with your pen pal." The room was instantly filled with excited whispers.

"Back to the project now, we will be mailing the letters out twice a week using over night mail. However if you wish to send more then 2 a week you will be given your partner's home address. Just make sure you make copies of the letters before you send them so I can grade them later on. All of the pairs have already been decided and I will hand you a sheet with your partner's information in just a moment. Now let me stress, while this is worth 3/4 of your grade it is not all we will be doing. There are also 4 books on this years curriculum that you will be tested on." Just then the clock struck 2:28. "Ok then the bell is about to ring so lets get these papers handed out."

Finally she was done speaking, I thought that would never end. To say I was excited about this project was an understatement. I love writing and this would definitely be a challenge. Mrs. Lucas handed me my paper just as the bell rang. I stayed back as everyone rushed to leave so I could read it and noticed that Alice and Rose did the same. My partner's name was Edward Cullen and according to this paper he was to write me first. Also listed was his address and all the information that Mrs. Lucas just went over. For some reason however, I could not stop staring at his name, hm Edward Cullen. Alice brought me out of my unexplainable daze.

"Oh My Shoes! This is so exciting." Gotta love Alice and her crazy made up sayings. "I knew something great was going to happen. Who did you guys get?" Before we could answer she snatched the papers out of our hands. Suddenly Alice went stiff and speechless, I never though I'd see the day.

"Earth to Alice! You ok?" Rosalie asked after two minutes of awkward silence.

Alice just nodded her head as a huge smirk formed on her lips. "Rose your partner is Emmet Cullen right?" Rose nodded in confusion. "Yes and mine is Jasper Cullen, Bella what is your partner's name?"

I was so lost. "Edward Cullen but what's your point?"

"Gosh Bella sometimes you are just too slow. CULLEN! They all have the same last name and address, they are related. 3 guys, 3 girls, this is no coincidence this is fate! We even get to meet them at prom!." Alice was so excited by now that she was actually screeching.

"Way to be dramatic sis!" I rolled my eyes while Rose tried not to laugh. Instead of yelling a comeback Alice just started making faces.

Rose asked before I could. "Alice darling are you ok?"

"Perfect actually, just practicing my 'I told you so face'." We erupted into a fit of laughter as we let the classroom and made our way out of the school and to my car.

The ride home was silent as I ponder what Alice said early, what if she was right, as crazy as it seems. Well I guess I'll just have to wait and find out. When we got home I headed straight to my room to change but Rose stopped me.

"Wait we need to get a picture of the three of us at the end of our last first day of school." Before I could argue Alice already had the camera set up on the timer and the picture was being taken. "Ok now you can go put on the famous Bella sweats." It was true I would wear sweats all the time if they let me.

Ten minutes later I was nice and comfy getting dinner ready, Rose was in the living room watching some MTV show and Alice was sitting at the table writing her first letter. "Ugh this is so not fair. How did you and Rose luck out with getting the guy to write first? I have no idea what to say." I was shocked.

"Oh come on Alice you always know what to say. I've never known you not to have something to say. Just pretend you are writing to a freind you haven't talked to in a while and you are catching them up on your life." Alice was so smart it actually made her doubt herself.

"You know your right, why am I letting something so silly bother me. Now the perfect shoes in the wrong size, that's a problem." With that she walked out of the room as I shook my head. Alice had an interesting outlook on life that's for sure.

After dinner and dishes the three of us sat in the living room and watched Sydney White, we are all suckers for chick flicks. By the time the movie was over it was 10 and since dad called and said he was at Billy's and the game was running late, I decided to go to bed. I was so exhausted however as soon as my head hit the pillow I couldn't will myself to sleep.

All that I could think of was that piece of paper and those two words, Edward Cullen.


	2. Interesting Year

**A/N: **I promise these are just the intro chapters, it will get much more interesting after this. Review Please!

Twilight= Not Mine

**Interesting Year**

EPOV

_Beep Beep Beep! _Ugh stupid alarm clock, I'm up, I'm up. Before I could turn it off however Emmet came running into my room.

"Edward mom says if you aren't down stairs in 15 minutes then you won't get breakfast." Emmet talked about food like it was the whole reason for his existence.

"Yeah I know she makes the same threat every morning and yet every morning I still make it downstairs in time. Now can you please leave so I can get ready." Emmet just growled at me as he slammed the door shut. Well he was just a bundle of joy this morning. Quickly I jumped out of bed, grabbed the first clean pair of jeans and t shirt I could find and headed into my bathroom.

Finally one more year and I will be out of this boring little town and these obnoxious people I have had to endure already 3 painful years with. My name Is Edward Cullen, I am a senior and I hate high school. I am a perfect straight A student, I am Captain of the baseball team and everyone knows my name but I wish they didn't. I am not anti social by any means I just don't feel challenged by high school or any of the people in it for that matter. All of the boys only care about getting drunk and sleeping with girls and all the girls would do anything to get you to notice them. That is why I have never had a girlfriend nor do I plan on it anytime soon, girls just don't seem to respect themselves anymore. It doesn't really matter to me too much though, with college right around the corner I don't have time for anything else, especially not if I want to go into medicine.

Look at that, showered and dressed with 5 minutes to spare. Now if I could only do something with this bronze rat nest I call hair. I could brush it 4 times a day and it would just be permanent bed head. Apparently though I have been told that is one of my redeeming qualities, along with my emerald green eye and lean yet muscular body frame.

I could smell the pancakes and bacon as soon as I started walking down the stairs. Everyone was already at the table by the time I got there. "Morning Mom, Dad, Jasper, Emmet." With that we retreated into our comfortably, quiet family breakfast. Once the dishes were being cleared the talking began.

"So boys you excited for your senior year?" Esme, my mother, asked in her sweetly concerned voice. Esme and Carlisle are technically my adoptive parents but seeing as they are the only ones I know I consider them my real ones. Esme is a stay at home mom and the most honest and gentle woman you will ever meet. Carlisle is one of the best doctors in the country and is the most hard working man I know. He is the reason I want to become a doctor, it is my way of saying thank you for everything he has done for us.

"Yeah excited to get it over with." All three of us responded at once cause Esme to laugh and return to the dishes. We acted so much alike you would think we were actually brothers by blood but nope. We were brothers however, Esme and Carlisle adopted Jasper, Emmet, and I all at the same time right before any of us turned 1. Emmet is technically the oldest my one month, he is also the biggest, loudest and strongest. Girls go crazy for his over sized muscles and dark curly hair. Jasper is older than me by only five days he is the more reserved of the three of us. He is very laid back and enjoys just responding to others emotions rather than showing his own. I am also told that girls adore his baby blue eyes.

Then there is me, the youngest I guess you would say. I am a little bit like both Emmet and Jasper. Most of the time I like to be left alone to read or play the piano but when I am in the mood I can be very boisterous. The three of us are not only brothers but best friends. Jasper and Emmet both have the same sentiments as me when it comes to high school and all the conformity. That is why we just kind of stick to ourselves and why people call us the 'bad kids'. It is actually kind of funny that the whole school is afraid of us just cause we always turned them down to go to parties or to sit with us at lunch. Hell even the baseball team is afraid of us, I think that's how I got Captain and Emmet got co- captain.

Just then I looked at the clock. "Shit guys we have to go, we have like ten minutes to get to school." We practically tripped over each other running to the door leaving a smiling Esme in the kitchen.

"Shotgun!" Emmet screamed as we made it to my baby, my silver Volvo. To be honest she is the only girl I ever needed, I know every guy says that about their car but I meant it.

"Jeez Em relax, when have you ever known me to fight you over the front seat." Jasper chuckled as he climbed into the back.

"Oh Shut it Jasper, you know I use any excuse to talk."

"That you do dear brother, that you do." As soon as I finished Emmet smacked me upside the head.

"Anyways do you think Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya are finally gonna get the picture that they are nasty and we don't want them."

"Way to be tactful Em. Besides if they haven't figured it out by now, what makes you think this year will be any different." Jasper was always more calm then I was when responding to Emmet's stupid comments.

"Yeah I bet you right, but a guy can dream can't he." We were all laughing as we pulled in to the school parking lot with 5 minutes to spare. "Nice driving Eddie."

I growled at him. "What did I tell you about calling me that Emmet?"

"Relax, I was joking bro. Now lets get to class before we run into the 3 headed she beast." That was Emmet's insulting name for the three girls that have stalked us for the past three years. The only three people that weren't scared of us and the only three that we wish were.

"See you guys at lunch." We all waved and went our separate ways. The only classes we had together were gym and English and they were both after lunch.

As soon as I entered my Physics class I wanted to walk back out. Of course Tanya would be in it and of course the only empty seat would be next to her. Dreadfully I made my way over to the desk and sat down so I was facing as far away from her as possible.

"Hi Eddie! Did you have a good summer? I was thinking maybe we could catch up over coffee after school." Maybe if I ignore her she will go away. "Eddie did you hear me?" Nope

"Hello Tanya, my summer was fine, no I don't like coffee." Or you for that matter."Please try to refrain from calling me Eddie as that is not my name. If you feel the need to speak to me again Edward will work just fine." With that I turned my head away again leaving Tanya glaring death looks into the back of my head. Good maybe she finally will leave me alone. Oh how I doubted it.

Physics was soon followed by History, Calculus and now I was on my way too lunch. As usual I was the first to arrive so I went over to our empty table and waited for the other two. Jasper came in next looking rather amused, which could only mean one thing. "What did Emmet do now?"

He couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. "You're about to find out." As soon as he spoke the words, the doors to the lunch room went flying open and in walked a horror stuck Emmet.

"JESSICA I WILL NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOU!" The room filled with laughter as a red faced Jessica Stanley made her way over to her table while glaring Emmet. I almost felt bad for her, almost.

"Emmet was that really called for? The girl is practically crying." As soon as he sat down Jasper and I started lecturing him.

"Dude you two need to chill you don't even know the whole story. I was minding my own business putting my stuff in my locker when all of a sudden she comes up to me and just starts making out with me. It was so gross and her breath smelt like onions, I pretty much had to pry her off of me." Jasper and I just stared wide eyed at each other before we completely lost it. "Hey! It's not funny, I am traumatized for life. I don't think I will ever be able to kiss another girl again."

"Come on there drama queen, relax. You never kissing another girl again is like the wind never blowing in Chicago. It's just not possible." Rather than getting made like I expected him to he just joined in the laughter with Jasper and I.

"Well I must say if today in any indication then this is going to be on interesting year." For some reason I had an idea that Jasper's words were truer than any of us really thought. We spent the rest of the lunch hour stuff our faces with fries and talking about baseball.

Finally the bell rang and we made our way to the locker room to dress down for gym. We were starting the year off with volleyball, teams of three. Of course as our luck would have it we were all put on a team and had to play against the one and only three headed she beast. I have to say it was one of the funniest things I have seen in a long time.

Jessica, Lauren and Tanya spent the whole game trying to be sexy and seducing us into letting them win. Emmet would just respond by hitting one of them in the head everytime he served. Even funnier was when Jasper told them that we would let them win if they stop trying to make us throw up. Lets just say that didn't go over well. Lauren threw the ball at his head and they stomped off to the girl's locker room.

Gym finally ended and the three of us made our way too English where we took the back three seats as usual. The kids slowly started to settle down as Mr. Brown entered the room. He was one of the most laid back teachers in the school, definitely the students favorite.

"So how's it going? I hope everyone's summer was amazing and not too short like mine." See what I mean. "Well I figured since we are all stuck here for one more year we might as well make the most of it. What do you say?" Everyone in the class started talking at once. " I take that as a yes. You will be happy to know that we have decided to add a new project to the agenda this year. No more boring research papers, nope this year we will be writing biographies. I know I know you hate listening to my boring voice so I will pass out the papers explaining it all to you. You will have 15 minutes and then we will discuss any questions you have."

He quickly walked around the room and handed out all the papers. When I got mine I will admit, I started to get a little excited. English is one of my best subjects and this project just made it much more interesting and challenging for me. Apparently this biography was to be done on another student in a different school, Forks High school. We had to write letters back and fourth to gain the information we needed to write this. The part about us having our prom there made a few people upset but it didn't bother me. It would be nice to go to another school and see if it is just as pathetic as this one, I hope not.

Once I was done reading all the instructions my eyes made their way down the paper to the name of my partner. Isabella Swan well that's a unique name. Before I could go more into depth on analyzing her name Emmet interrupted me.

"Edward what's your partners name? Mine is Rosalie Swan and Jasper got Alice Swan, I bet they are sisters, thats kinda hot." I was going to yell at him for being a pig but then I realized the name he said.

"Actually Emmet that's kinda funny seeing as how my partner's name is Isabella Swan. Let me see your papers." They quickly handed them over. "Well my guess is that they could very well be sisters seeing as how they live in the same house."

"Dude this is sweet, I never thought I would be excited to write an essay, I hope she is hot." Only Emmet...

"Well Jasper it looks like you were write after all, this year is going to be interesting." He just laughed at me.

"Aren't I always right?" There's the cocky Jasper we all know and love.

A few minutes later Mr. Brown quieted down the room and started answering questions. I didn't bother to listen I was too busy worry about that I would write to her about. Some how I got the pleasure, or not, of having to write first. Finally the bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and made by way out of the class room, out of the school and into my car.

We were driving home in a peacfully silence but Emmet doesn't like silence. "So Edward you know what you are gonna write? I have no idea, Jasper is the lucky one he doesn't have to write first." Jasper just laughed at him and beamed a smug smile.

"No idea either Emmet but I was thinking about it until you interrupted me." I laughed to let him know I was kidding and so did he. Before I knew it we were home and heading separate ways into our bedrooms. I stayed in my room just listening to music and reading until Esme called us down for dinner at 6. Dinner was delicious as always and the conversation basically stayed around out first day of school.

After diner I excused my self and went back to my room and started playing piano. Piano is my one fail safe when I have a lot on my mind. Suddenly my fingers over took the keys as I played a new song that instantly filled my thoughts. Though I had no idea where it came from.

As soon as I was done perfecting the song as much as I could I quickly made my way to bed, it was 11 and I was tired. As soon as my head hit the pillow her name filled my mind. Bella Swan, who was she, why coudln't I get her out of my head. Bella Swan.


End file.
